Emergency lighting is typically used to illuminate a path of egress away from an area experiencing power failure or during other emergency conditions. Conventional emergency lighting fixtures include either a fixed optic or an adjustable lighting head that can be adjusted to aim the light emitted therefrom to the designated path of egress. These adjustable lighting heads typically emit a symmetrical beam of light and have two adjustment axes for aiming the emitted light in a particular direction. One of the adjustment axes allows for the adjustable lighting head to be rotated 360 degrees about a vertical axis, while the other adjustment axes allows for the adjustable lighting head to be adjustable, or tiltable, less than ninety degrees about a horizontal axis. However, there are some adjustable lighting heads that emit an asymmetrical beam, but they do not provide additional adjustment mechanisms, such as an additional adjustment axis, for refining the emitting direction of the asymmetrical beam.
The drawings illustrate only exemplary embodiments of the invention and are therefore not to be considered limiting of its scope, as the invention may admit to other equally effective embodiments. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the exemplary embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey such principles.